AFTER DARK Kray
by YuKey1721
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATED! Kata orang, dulu saat dunia masih dikuasai nafsu dan kegelapan, ada satu makhluk yang sangat ditakuti oleh manusia. Makhluk dengan taring, dan tatapan membunuh yang akan membuatmu tidak bisa melarikan diri darinya. Kata orang, makhluk itu keluar saat malam hari. Tepat jam 11.59. A Kray Fanfiction, fantasy, romance
1. Chapter 1

**Title: After Dark**

**Author:** Yuka Yuki and Near Kouyuu

**Genre:** **YAOI! Romance, Fantasy **

**Pairings:** KrisLay; TaoHun; BaekYeol; XiuHan

**Length: Chaptered**

**Chapter: 1**

**Disclaimer:** EXO belongs to God and themselves. **_No copast, no repost, no bashing_**… sankyuu~ ^^

**Warning: Cerita pasaran, abal, GAK ADA FEEL! GAK ADA OC MAUPUN YEOJA DI SINI! *nyante aja kali?* hahahaha**

**Notes: insired by On The Spot(?) :P**

**Prologue**

_Kata orang, dulu saat dunia masih dikuasai nafsu dan kegelapan, ada satu makhluk yang sangat ditakuti oleh manusia. Makhluk dengan taring, dan tatapan membunuh yang akan membuatmu tidak bisa melarikan diri darinya. Kata orang, makhluk itu keluar saat malam hari. Tepat jam 11.59._

_Makhluk itu hanya dapat dibunuh dengan menghujamkan sesuatu yang tajam, tepat di jantungnya. Berbagai legenda dan penelitian telah membuktikan beberapa petunjuk akan keberadaan makhluk itu. Namun… banyak orang tak percaya akan kehadiran makhluk itu._

_Berhati-hatilah…. Mungkin makhluk itu akan mendatangimu, malam ini…._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**After Dark**

**ONE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kata orang, dulu saat dunia masih dikuasai nafsu dan kegelapan, ada satu makhluk yang sangat ditakuti oleh manusia. Makhluk dengan taring, dan tatapan membunuh yang akan membuatmu tidak bisa melarikan diri darinya. Kata orang, makhluk itu keluar saat malam hari. Tepat jam 11.59…" suara berat yang misterius itu terhenti beberapa sekon.

Kemudian terdengar kembali membuat bulu kuduk Luhan semakin berdiri, "Makhluk itu hanya dapat dibunuh dengan menghujamkan sesuatu yang tajam, tepat di jantungnya. Berbagai legenda dan penelitian telah membuktikan beberapa petunjuk akan keberadaan makhluk itu. Namun… banyak orang tak percaya akan kehadiran makhluk itu…" lalu terhenti lagi.

Lalu terdengar lagi, "Berhati-hatilah…. Mungkin makhluk itu akan mendatangimu, malam ini…" kata lelaki itu di hadapan Luhan.

Lalu, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAAHHAHA!" tawa keras Chanyeol berhasil membuat buku yang baru dibaca Lay jatuh ke bawah.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL BERHENTI MENAKUTIKU!" Lu Han, lelaki berambut pirang itu memukul lengan lelaki lain yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu sementara lelaki itu justru tertawa lebar saat menyadari Luhan sangat ketakutan.

"Kalian ini…" Lay yang telah berhasil menyelamatkan buku mahalnya dari injakan kaki Luhan pun kembali membacanya.

Vampire. Lay mendengar, maksudnya lagi-lagi mendengar cerita tentang hantu negeri dongeng itu. Di TV, banyak berita tentang adanya tanda-tanda keberadaan Vampire. Lay, sejujurnya, tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu, hanya saja rasa penasaran yang kadang bersarang di otaknya mendorongnya untuk memperlajari lebih lanjut tentang hal itu.

Saat ini pun dia tak menghiraukan Luhan dan Chanyeol yang saling jambak, saling cubit, maupun saling memukul satu sama lain. Dia sedang focus membaca buku tebal lebih daari 300 halaman yang sangat fenomenal, 'Twilight'.

Matahari sore mengkontaminasi cahayanya dengan putihnya kulit Lay saat ini. Luhan dan Chanyeol masih berlarian di sekeliling lapangan basket kampus. Lay sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kedua sahabatnya itu. Mereka sama saja seperti anak kecil…

Teringat akan anak kecil, Lay jadi ingat akan adik satu-satunya yang sampai pukul 6 sore ini belum pulang. Lay kemudian berdiri, "Hei… berhenti bercanda… ayo pulang, aku harus menyiapkan makanan untuk Tao." Katanya sambil mengambil tas ungunya tanpa memasukkan buku tebal bertema Vampire itu.

Luhan dan Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lay, lalu Chanyeol berbicara, "Itu adik kesayanganmu sudah datang!" katanya melepas cengkramannya pada rambut pirang kekuningan Luhan.

Lay menoleh ke samping kanannya saat Tao, adik satu-satunya itu berlari ke arahnya. Sebuah jas hitam di tangan kirinya dan dasinya bergoyang ditiup angin saat dia berlari menuju kakak yang amat disayanginya itu. Lay tersenyum lebih manis saat Tao sudah sampai di hadapannya.

Tao tersenyum membuat mata pandanya terlihat lebih manis, "Gege ayo pulang!"

"Aku pikir kau sudah pulang duluan…" kata Lay mengusap lengan Tao pelan. Tao terkikik kecil, "Aku menunggumu Ge.. hehehe…" katanya.

"Teman-teman aku pulang ya?!" kata Lay melambaikan tangannya sembari menggandeng Tao.

Mereka pulang dengan jalan kaki. Maklum, kampus dan sekolah di mana Lay dan Tao belajar berdekatan dengan rumah mereka. Mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 20 menit untuk sampai di rumah mereka. Sore semakin petang saat Tao menyadari sesuatu.

"Ge, coba lihat ke arah sana!" tunjuknya pada satu arah yang membuat Lay mengalihkan padangannya saat hampir sampai rumah mereka. Sebuah castle.

"Oh, castle itu? Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Lay. Tao menghembuskan nafasnya, "Itu castle yang 'katanya' dihuni oleh vampire Ge… hiiii aku jadi takut karena rumah kita berdekatan." Kata Tao.

Memang, castle itu hanya berjarak kurang dari 200 m dari perumahan Lay dan Tao. Hanya, castle itu berdiri megah di atas sebuah bukit kecil dan di arah barat. Sehingga saat matahari tenggelam, castle itu terlihat lebih menyeramkan.

"Kalau sudah tahu, kau jangan main-main ke sana… ayo masuk!" suruh Lay melepas sepatunya lalu diikuti Tao yang mengomel, "Ge… aku ini sudah kelas 2 SMU… aku sudah besar…" katanya.

Lay terkekeh, "Itu artinya… boneka panda kesayanganmu itu boleh Gege jual kan?" dan mata panda Tao membulat seketika, "ANDWAEEE!" teriaknya dan membuat Lay yang sedang menyalakan air untuk Tao pun tertawa kecil.

"Sudah-sudah cepat mandi! Kau bau…" kata Lay mengakhiri bercandanya. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya, "Gege juga bau…" lalu menjulurkan lidah sambil menyambar handuk putih di tangan Lay, dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Lay masih tersenyum saat sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Lay berjalan mendekati jendela yang mengarah langsung ke bukit di mana castle itu berdiri. Lay menggigit bibirnya melihat gumpalan awan hitam mengarah ke wilayahnya. Sepertinya akan hujan lagi.

Benar saja, rintik hujan tiba-tiba jatuh begitu saja dari langit membuat jendelanya sedikit basah. Lay masih melihat ke castle itu saat Tao keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dan berkata, "Hari ini makan apa Ge?" tanyanya.

Lay mengalihkan pandangannya dari castle dan berlaih pada Tao yang masih berdiri di depan kamar mandi dengan celana pendek dan kaos oblong. "Hanya Kimchi Spaghetti…" jawab Lay tersenyum sambil berjalan ke arah kulkas.

"Gege mandi dulu saja…" suruh Tao dan Lay mengiyakan.

.

.

.

"HOAAAAMMM! Akhirnya malam tiba juga… tidurku nyenyak sekali." Baekhyun menguap lebar sambil merentangkan tangannya. Xiumin, lelaki berpipi gempal itu masih belum keluar juga dari kamar tidurnya. Sinar matahari yang cukup menyengat tadi siang membuatnya merasa malas untuk keluar. Berbeda dengan Kris, lelaki jangkung itu sedang membaca buku setebal lebih dari 300 halaman. Sebuah novel, 'Twilight'.

Oh Se Hoon adalah yang paling muda di antara mereka. Dia mendengus kesal lalu berkata, "Gege-gege ku ini tidak punya perasaan sama sekali…" katanya sambil memajukan bibirnya beberapa mili. Kris dan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan mereka sekilas pada Sehun.

"Memangnya kami ini kejam kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun jengah. Dia kemudian beranjak dari sofa dan duduk di samping Sehun. Sehun yang duduk di lantai pun menggeser sedikit, memberi ruang untuk Baekhyun.

"Kalian curang! Kenapa kalian belum mulai kuliah? Sedangkan aku sudah harus sekolah…" kata Sehun dan menggembungkan pipinya. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Itulah tugas anak sekolah! Hahahah!" katanya tertawa lebar memamerkan giginya yang tajam jika sampai menembus kulit manusia. Sehun memukul pelan lengan Baekhyun.

"Ya Hyung! Berhenti tertawa!" kata Sehun semakin mempoutkan bibirnya. Kris kemudian ikut menyahut, "Kami masih mengurus administrasi, besok kami juga akan kuliah… tenanglah saja Sehunnie…" katanya dengan suara husky-nya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku bertema Vampire itu.

Kris tersenyum kecil saat menutup bukunya dan berdiri. Melangkahkan kakinya ke jendela yang terbuka membuat udara dingin menusuk tulangnya. Hujan. Air turun begitu deras malam ini. Langit pun gelap, tak menunjukkan keramahan sedikitpun. Jendela yang terbuka membuat kulitnya tampak lebih pucat karena mempersilakan titik-titik air membasahinya dan membuatnya terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Kris melayangkan pandangannya pada hamparan bangunan yang penuh sesak dengan kelip lampu menerangi. Beberapa orang keluar untuk mencari makan maupun bermain. Kris senang melihat itu meski dia jarang bisa merasakannya.

Andai dia manusia…

"Ge kau melamun?" seruan Sehun membuat Kris tersadar dari lamunan bodohnya. Kris tersenyum canggung menatap Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Kris menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum menghampiri Sehun dan mengusap kepalanya pelan. Sehun terkikik lalu bicara lagi, "Ge… enak ya jadi manusia? Bisa makan apa saja… aku lapar~" katanya dan Kris justru terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Sabarlah sedikit, okay?" kata Kris dan Sehun mengangguk kecil.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7.30 malam. Tao dan Lay makan dalam diam. Hanya ada suara denting dari pertemuan sumpit dan wadah makan mereka, di sertai hujan yang terus mengguyur dan semakin lama semakin deras.

Tao akhirnya membuka pembicaraan, "Tadi di sekolah ada murid baru Ge… dan dia satu kelas denganku." Katanya.

Lay terlihat tertarik kemudian memasukkan satu potong kimchi ke mulutnya, "Oh ya? Siapa namanya?" tanyanya.

"Oh Se Hoon. Dia pindahan dari Canada Ge… dia punya 3 darah, ayahnya orang Canada dan ibunya China-Korea. Keren sekali…" kata Tao mengungkapkan kekagumannya. Lay terkekeh kecil lalu bertanya kembali.

"Orangnya seperti apa?"

Tao terlihat berpikir sejenak sambil mengunyah makanan yang belum sempat dia transfer ke lambungnya, "Dingin. Dia orangnya dingin sekali Ge… dan entah mengapa kulitnya pucat sekali. Kalau berjalan dia selalu menunduk jadi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, dan tidak pernah menyapa kami… pendiam sekali…" kata Tao dan Lay hanya ber-hmmm ria.

"Jangan-jangan dia juga vampire… hati-hati dia bisa menghisap darahmu hahaha!" canda Lay membuat Tao memukulnya dengan sumpit dan membuatnya terkekeh geli.

"Ya! Jangan bicara begitu! Ge… castle yang di sana itu ada penghuninya ya? Tiga hari terakhir ini aku sering melihat empat orang memasuki castle itu, dan sepertinya mereka tinggal di sana." Kata Tao.

Lay berpikir sejenak dan rasa penasarannya pun semakin meningkat, "Benarkah?"

Tao mengendikkan bahu, "Sudahlah Ge… tidak penting. Sekarang biar aku yang mencuci piringnya!" kata Tao semangat dan merapikan meja makan. Lay berdiri, tersenyum lalu mengusap pelan rambut Tao.

Lay pun berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri. Rasa lelah setelah kuliah membuat badannya terasa remuk. Dia melemaskan otot-otot kepalanya seraya melangkah ke tempat tidur. Merentangkan tangannya lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas ranjang empuknya. Matanya layang ke langit-langit rumahnya. Putih, bersih…

Apa benar vampire itu ada?

Lay memejamkan matanya, menetralisir otaknya agar tidak berpikir macam-macam malam ini. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya sambil menaikkan selimut dan memeluk gulingnya, merasakan kehangatan perlahan masuk ke permukaan kulitnya. Dia kemudian terlelap begitu saja saat hujan masih terus mengguyur kota bernama Seoul itu.

.

.

.

Denting jam menunjukkan pukul 11.59 malam.

Kris menengadah ke atas saat merasakan taring-taringnya tumbuh kembali. Rasa sakit karena selama 2 hari ini dia tidak menghisap darah segar manusia mempengaruhi tumbuhnya taring tersebut. Matanya pun sudah berganti iris dan menjadi sedikit gelap. Rintik hujan yang tak berhenti tak membuat gairahnya surut. Baekhyun, Sehun dan Xiumin pun sudah berada di atap sejak tadi. Taring-taring mereka sudah tumbuh dan tinggal menunggu untuk menghisap darah manusia. Setelah kedua taringnya benar-benar tumbuh, Kris menatap hamparan bangunan yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. Gelap… sepi… sunyi…

Dia suka bagian ini.

Mereka berempat melayangkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kota demi menemukan mangsa untuk memuaskan dahaga mereka. Mata Baekhyun akhirnya menemukan beberapa target di pojok kota. Anak-anak muda sedang berpesta minuman dan Baekhyun ingin bergabung di dalamnya.

Mereka akhirnya melompat dari atas castle dan pergi menuju lokasi pertama mereka. Ini akan menjadi pengalaman berharga bagi mereka.

Manusia-manusia penuh dosa itu menjerit tak karuan saat empat vampire itu mulai mengerang, mengaum seolah mereka sudah tidak makan 3 tahun. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan oleh manusia-manusia itu saat satu persatu dari mereka dihisap darahnya.

Darah manusia Seoul ternyata tak semanis darah manusia di Canada maupun di China. Kris, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Xiumin menyadari betul hal itu. Akhirnya dengan dahaga yang mulai terpuaskan mereka meninggalkan jasad-jasad manusia berdosa itu di tempatnya.

Sehun membersihkan sisa darah dari taringnya dengan lidah saat sampai di castle. Xiumin masih mengerang karena merasa masih belum puas. Sedangkan Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sehun. Kris diam. Menatap kosong ke kota Seoul. Darah mereka tak semanis yang dia bayangkan. Dia masih terdiam di kursi tempat biasanya dia membaca buku dengan taring dan mulut masih penuh darah.

Dia butuh seseorang…

Seseorang yang bisa memuaskannya…

.

.

.

"Huang Zi Tao, cepat bangun atau aku akan meninggalkanmu!" teriak Lay saat adik kesayangannya itu tak kunjung bangun dari tidur indahnya. Dia mendengar erangan putus asa dari Tao yang masih menutup diri dengan selimutnya. Dengan kesal Lay membuka selimut yang menutup tubuh adiknya itu.

"Tao, cepat bangun dan mandi! Kalau kau terlambat bagaimana? Ayo cepat!" Lay menarik tangan Tao dan membuat Tao mengerang kecil.

Beberapa umpatan sempat keluar dari mulut Tao saat dia berjalan ke sekolah. Lay tidak menghiraukan adiknya yang masih menguap itu dan justru terkekeh geli. Tao menatapnya kesal dan memukul lengannya kecil.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Tao sarkasme.

"Belum." Jawab Lay dan kembali terkekeh. Tao mendengus kesal. Akhirnya mereka tiba di ujung jalan yang biasa memisahkan mereka. Tao melambaikan tangannya setelah berpamitan dengan Lay.

Lay berjalan di beranda kampusnya. Seperti biasa, buku-buku sastra Inggrisnya duduk manis di tangannya. Lay berjalan ke kelasnya saat dia melihat orang yang asing di matanya. Orang asing itu tinggi sekali. Kulitnya putih, tapi sedikit pucat. Tubuhnya yang tinggi serta raut wajahnya yang tegas terasa begitu serasi. Apakah orang itu model? Lay masih memperhatikan orang itu sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Hai Lay~" sapa Chanyeol ramah. Lay tersenyum membalas sapaan Chanyeol dan duduk di samping Luhan yang sibuk dengan kaca. Lay tidak mempedulikan jeritan Luhan saat Chanyeol mengambil kaca berframe pink itu darinya.

Lay kemudian mengambil buku dari tasnya dan membukanya. Sampai halaman berapa dia kemarin? Setelah menemukan halaman yang dia cari, dia mulai membacanya. Kemudian telinganya mendengar suara TV dari ponsel teman sekelasnya berbunyi. Awalnya dia tak peduli akan hal itu, sampai akhirnya dia mendengar hal yang sangat dia ingin ketahui.

"Katanya semalam ada pembunuhan di ujung kota." Kata lelaki manis bernama Lee Tae Min itu sambil menunjuk ponselnya. Lay masih melanjutkan acara membacanya.

Kim Jong Hyun tersenyum lalu berdiri di belakang Taemin seraya melihat tayangan berita di TV, begitu pula beberapa orang lainnya. Jonghyun berkata, "Anehnya, kenapa semua korban ditemukan dengan luka gigitan di leher mereka?" tanyanya.

Seorang pemuda bernama Key terkekeh, "Mungkin itu perbuatan vampire… seperti di film-film itu…" katanya membuat Chanyeol dan Luhan ikut menimbrung ke dalamnya.

Vampire?

Lay terhenti sejenak karena merasa tertarik. Namun karena teman-temannya tengah berkerumun seperti itu, dia enggan turut masuk ke dalamnya. Lalu dia mendengar lagi, "Bekas gigitannya pun berbeda-beda. Ada 1, 2, 3… 4! Yah, ada 4 gigi yang berbeda, artinya ada 4 orang vampire yang menyerang mereka!" ucap Chanyeol dan membuat Lay mulai tertarik arah pembicaraan itu.

Mengingat ucapan Tao waktu itu, membuat Lay merasa sedikit merinding dibuatnya. Chanyeol berkata lagi, "Haaahhh…. Jadi ingin punya pacar vampire hahahaha!" candanya dan membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya terkekeh.

Luhan memukul kepala Chanyeol pelan, "Hush! Gila kamu!" katanya dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

.

.

.

Tao bergerak indah dengan pedang panjang tergenggam di tangannya. Gerakan-gerakan melompat, berputar, menendang, memukul, dan beberapa gerakan atraktif lain mampu membuat kerumunan siswa di sekitarnya berdecak kagum.

Oh Se Hoon merutuki nasibnya, lagi. Setelah disuruh membersihkan toilet oleh kakak kelas sialan, lalu dibully habis-habisan karena salah menjawab pertanyaan guru biloginya. Hey! Apa yang salah dengan itu? Maksudnya, apa salah kalau dia salah menjawab pertanyaan? Bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Rasanya dia hanya ingin menghisap darah orang-orang itu. Itulah mengapa dia sekarang sedang berjalan terburu menuju rumahnya. Melewati kerumunan dan memasuki area lapangan di mana Tao berlatih wushu.

'DEG!'

Rasanya seperti ada yang menghambat laju nafasnya saat dia terkesiap. Sehun yang semula menunduk kemudian mendongak menatap Tao lurus dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Tinggal beberapa mili lagi, pedang tajam itu akan menusuk jantungnya. Tao melongo melihat Sehun yang masih membeku di tempatnya. Ternyata wajah lelaki itu manis sekali. Tapi… kenapa pucat pasi begitu?

Tao akhirnya menyadari penyebabnya dan segera menarik kembali pedangnya. Sehun menghela nafas dan tiba-tiba pingsan.

"EEEHHH?" Tao berteriak dan membopong Sehun ke UKS.

Aroma obat masuk dalam indra penciumannya saat membuka matanya yang kabur perlahan. Dia mengernyit saat membuka matanya dan menemukan lelaki yang telah membuatnya hampir mati itu tersenyum padanya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya pelan dan Sehun menatapnya horror. Tao yang merasa sedikit bersalah pun menyentuh dahi Sehun dan membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Kau masih sakit? Maafkan aku." Kata Tao pelan dengan suara gentlenya. Sehun mengangguk pelan.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Tao akhirnya bicara kembali, "Kita satu kelas, tapi tidak tahu satu sama lain. Hai, namaku Huang Zi Tao." Katanya mengulurkan tangan pada Sehun.

"Aku… Oh Se-"

"Oh Se Hoon. Yah, aku sudah tahu…" kata Tao tersenyum dan berhasil membuat dunia Sehun berhenti sejenak.

And this person… come into my heart.

.

.

.

Suasana cafetaria malam itu cukup mencekam. Sudah pukul 6 petang.

Lay masih berpikir. Apakah benar mereka mati karena vampire? Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin ada vampire di dunia ini. Yah… tapi beberapa fakta dan beberapa kasus telah membuktikan. Yang paling parah memang berita hari ini.

"Woy~ jangan melamun! Ice cream-mu meleleh tuh…" kata Luhan menepuk bahu Lay dari belakang. Lay mengerang saat menyadari ice cream strawberry favorite-nya meleleh. Luhan tertawa dan Chanyeol pun turut tertawa.

"Eh, nanti hang out yuk? Malam minggu…" kata Chanyeol tersenyum, tepat menyeringai.

Luhan berkata, "Setuju! Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak hangout bersama. Bagaimana Lay? Kalau kau mabuk seperti bulan lalu, kami siap mengantarmu kok~" kataLuhan melakukan wink membuat Lay memutar bola matanya.

"Terserah." Katanya.

Lay baru sadar ada yang tertinggal di lokernya saat hendak memakan ice creamnya. Lay lalu berdiri, "Aku lupa headset-ku! Sebentar ya? Jangan tinggal aku!" Luhan dan Chanyeol mengangguk dan Lay berlari ke lokernya dengan buku masih di tangannya.

Karena berlari terlalu kencang dia menubruk seseorang di tengah perjalannya dan membuat buku-buku orang itu jatuh. Lay cepat-cepat minta maaf dan ikut terduduk membantu lelaki itu membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Maafkan aku…" kata Lay untuk ke sekian kalinya. Lelaki itu tak bergeming dan hanya terus merapikan kertas dan buku-bukunya yang berserakan. Lay mendongak hanya untuk mendapati dirinya terpaku oleh sepasang mata tajam orang itu. Orang itu… orang asing itu…

"Aku juga harus minta maaf." Kata lelaki itu dengan suara beratnya. Lay masih tak bisa berkutik saat lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata, "Kris…"

Lay tersadar dan tersenyum canggung lalu menerima jabat tangan itu, "Lay…" setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Lay dan Kris berdiri.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang… sampai jumpa." Kata Kris menepuk bahu Lay pelan dan Lay tersenyum karenanya.

Lay menatap buku 'Twilight' di genggamannya. Hm… sejenak dia mulai lupa dengan adanya vampire. Dia segera berjalan ke lokernya, mengambil headset dan berjalan ke cafetaria dekat kampusnya lagi. Saat di perjalanan, Lay tak sengaja melihat orang itu berjalan dengan 2 orang lain yang sepertinya juga mau pulang. Anehnya… kenapa mereka berjalan ke arah castle itu?

Apa jangan-jangan mereka itu…

TBC

Mind to R/R my Fic guys? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: After Dark**

**Author:** Yuka Yuki and Near Kouyuu

**Genre:** **YAOI! Romance, Fantasy **

**Pairings:** KrisLay; TaoHun; BaekYeol; XiuHan

**Length: Chaptered**

**Chapter: 2**

**Disclaimer:** EXO belongs to God and themselves. **_No copast, no repost, no bashing_**… sankyuu~ ^^

**Warning: Cerita pasaran, abal, GAK ADA FEEL! GAK ADA OC MAUPUN YEOJA DI SINI! *nyante aja kali?* hahahaha**

**Notes: maafkan saya untuk too-long-not-update FF ini~ hukzzz…**

Karena berlari terlalu kencang dia menubruk seseorang di tengah perjalannya dan membuat buku-buku orang itu jatuh. Lay cepat-cepat minta maaf dan ikut terduduk membantu lelaki itu membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Maafkan aku…" kata Lay untuk ke sekian kalinya. Lelaki itu tak bergeming dan hanya terus merapikan kertas dan buku-bukunya yang berserakan. Lay mendongak hanya untuk mendapati dirinya terpaku oleh sepasang mata tajam orang itu. Orang itu… orang asing itu…

"Aku juga harus minta maaf." Kata lelaki itu dengan suara beratnya. Lay masih tak bisa berkutik saat lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata, "Kris…"

Lay tersadar dan tersenyum canggung lalu menerima jabat tangan itu, "Lay…" setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Lay dan Kris berdiri.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang… sampai jumpa." Kata Kris menepuk bahu Lay pelan dan Lay tersenyum karenanya.

Lay menatap buku 'Twilight' di genggamannya. Hm… sejenak dia mulai lupa dengan adanya vampire. Dia segera berjalan ke lokernya, mengambil headset dan berjalan ke cafetaria dekat kampusnya lagi. Saat di perjalanan, Lay tak sengaja melihat orang itu berjalan dengan 2 orang lain yang sepertinya juga mau pulang. Anehnya… kenapa mereka berjalan ke arah castle itu?

Apa jangan-jangan mereka itu…

.

.

.

**AFTER DARK**

**TWO**

"Vampire?" tanya Luhan saat Lay mengungkapkan keganjalan hatinya malam itu. Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Lay sedang duduk seperti biasa di café langganan mereka. Cafetaria itu sangat sepi meski buka 24 jam.

"Eh, pulang yuk? Sudah jam 11.15." kata Lay khawatir pada adiknya yang dia tinggal sendiri karena dua orang sialan itu terus memaksanya untuk hangout bersama.

Luhan dan Chanyeol mengiyakan. Mereka pun segera membayar lalu keluar dari cafetaria itu sambil berpelukan satu sama lain. Ketiganya berjalan santai sambil berangkulan dan membicarakan hal yang lucu.

"Kami pulang ya?!" pamit Luhan dan Chanyeol lalu memeluk Lay sekali lagi. Lay tersenyum. Namun, saat dua sahabatnya itu hendak pergi, jari telunjuk Lay tergores akan gelang Chanyeol meski Chanyeol tak menyadarinya.

"Aw… darahnya tidak mau berhenti…" kata Lay pelan sambil menunduk melihat jemarinya yang terluka.

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya menyapu bibir atasnya saat melihat Lay dari atas gedung. Mangsa baru… pikirnya. Baekhyun pun berkata, "Ge! Ada mangsa!" teriaknya antusias. Xiumin, Kris dan Sehun pun melihat ke bawah. Namun saat Kris melihat orang itu, dia berubah pikiran.

"Jangan dia!" katanya. Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Sehun menatap Kris heran. Sehun kemudian berkata, "Kenapa?" tanyanya dan membuat Kris tak siap dengan jawabannya.

Kris kemudian menjawab, "Dia… temanku."

Baekhyun dan Xiumin terkekeh, "Teman? Sejak kapan Vampire punya teman?" tanya Xiumin dan Baekhyun tertawa.

Kris mendengus, "Sudahlah! Hari ini aku yang putuskan mangsanya. Kalian pergi saja ke arah sana, aku akan mencari di sini." Katanya dan mereka bertiga pun menurut dan pergi dari gedung itu.

Lay masih menggerutu kecil tentang gelang Chanyeol yang berduri itu. Dari awal Chanyeol ingin membelinya saja Lay sudah melarangnya habis-habisan. Gara-gara Luhan… gelang itu terbeli juga dengan diskon 60%. Dasar mata duitan…

Tiba-tiba matanya mencetak lekuk tubuh lelaki jangkung yang tadi sore ditemuinya. Sepertinya dia kenal… tunggu sebentar! Namanya… Kris. Iya kan? Lay berusaha mengingat-ingat nama lelaki itu saat menyadari Kris berjalan ke arahnya.

"K-Kris?!" panggil Lay dan Kris tersenyum. Kris terlihat lebih keren jika memakai kaos lengan panjang dan celana jeans berwarna gelap itu. Ditambah dengan gayanya saat berjalan… benar-benar seperti model.

Kris berhenti tepat di depan Lay, "Lay…" katanya. Lay mengangguk kecil sambil terkikik.

"Ada apa malam begini di luar? Ini sudah jam… ummm.." Lay melirik arlojinya, "…. Jam 11.59. Hiii… ayo pulang, nanti kau digigit vampire loh!" ucap Lay pada Kris yang menatapnya. Kris terkekeh, "Yang ada aku yang menggigitmu…" katanya membuat Lay berhenti tertawa.

"Eh? Candaanmu itu… lucu sekali! Hahaha!" Lay bukannya takut justru tertawa kecil. Bagaimana mungkin lelaki model ini adalah vampire? Yang lebih pantas mungkin dia aktor atau atlet? Yah… apapun.

Kris melirik ke tangan Lay yang masih mengeluarkan darah membuatnya menyapukan lidahnya ke bibir atasnya, "Tanganmu kenapa?" tanyanya. Lay berhenti tertawa dan menatap Kris dengan senyum masih tertempel di wajahnya.

"Oh… tadi kena gelangnya Chanyeol." Lay menjawab sekenanya. Kris kemudian menggenggam tangan Lay dan berkata, "Harus cepat ditutup agar tidak infeksi." Katanya lalu memasukkan jari telunjuk Lay ke mulutnya membuat Lay terkesiap.

Kris merasakan cairan itu masuk dalam mulutnya dan berinteraksi dengan indra pengecapnya. Darah orang ini manis… sangat manis. Kris menikmati setiap tetes, dan setiap desir yang keluar dari sana tanpa ada keinginan untuk melewatkan satu bercak pun. Lay agak menyipitkan kedua matanya menyadari ada sesuatu yang tajam, melebihi gigi yang ia rasakan saat Kris menggulum jarinya.

Menyadari aksinya sudah cukup lama akhirnya Kris melepas kulumannya dan mengambil sapu tangan berwarna merah dari saku celananya dan membelitkannya di tangan Lay. Setelah selesai dia menatap Lay yang masih menatapnya tak percaya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Lay tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ah.. tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih ya?!" katanya. Kris tersenyum simpul, di benaknya ia menginginkan darah itu untuk kembali ia hisap.

"Sial! Aku ingin lagi!" umpatnya sepelan mungkin, namun tetap terdengar oleh Lay yang hanya berdiri beberapa cm darinya. "He? Kau ingin lagi? Kau ini memang vampire Kris hahahaha…." Lay memukul lengan Kris pelan. Kris tak bereaksi, darah itu.. hanya darah itu yang ia inginkan malam ini.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, udara dingin itu tidak baik… aku juga ingin pulang, sudah ya?" Lay berlalu begitu saja, Kris menatap punggung Lay yang mulai menjauh. Ingin rasanya ia berlari, mendekap Lay dari belakang dan menggigit leher putih itu. Tapi, tidak! Entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Tidak bisa atau… tidak tega? Entahlah.

"Kau melewatkan mangsamu Ge…" ucap Baekhyun bersama Xiumin dan Sehun. Kris menghela nafas, "Kalian sudah mendapatkan mangsa?" tanyanya agak pucat karena belum makan, hanya beberapa tetes darah dari telunjuk Lay tadi.

"Hah… Kami menyisakan 1 untukmu, kau terlihat seperti vampire yang kelaparan Kris.." ucap Xiumin sambil menyeringai, memperlihatkan betapa tajam dan panjangnya taring itu.

"Ya.. Ya.. Ya… sebaiknya kita pulang, biarkan Kris – Ge menikmati makan malamnya sendirian, aku besok ada ulangan.." kata Sehun lalu pergi duluan tanpa menunggu ketiga kakaknya.

.

.

.

Jam 3 pm.

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit rumahnya sambil menuliskan sesuatu di tengah udara, mengikuti garis gambar ornamen yang ada di langit-langit rumahnya. Sambil berbaring di sofa dia memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi karena hari Minggu adalah hari yang membosankan baginya.

Baekhyun akhirnya duduk menghadap ke arah Kris yang juga duduk di kursi kesayangannya sambil membaca koran, "Gege… ayo main~ aku galau di rumah…" katanya dan Kris tidak bergeming. Baekhyun berdecak kesal lalu bangkit.

"Gege…" panggilnya dan kali ini berhasil membuat Kris menoleh sedikit padanya, "Apa?"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, "Ge… ayo main." Katanya. Kris mendesah, "Kau ajak saja Xiumin ge, mungkin dia sedang free… atau Sehun." Kata Kris dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan koran yang membahas banyak tentang vampire yang dia tahu adalah dia dan saudara-saudaranya.

Baekhyun pun menyerah dan memilih untuk mengajak Xiumin atau Sehun. Kris masih membaca koran pagi. Berita pagi ini mengenai vampire juga. Karena semalam 3 orang saudara bodohnya itu membunuh 3 orang sekaligus dalam setengah jam. Benar-benar merepotkan. Untung saja dia tidak ikut ke sana malam itu. Gara-gara lelaki itu…

Ish! Gara-gara lelaki itu…. Dia ingin merasakan darah segar orang itu lagi… sialan! Kris menyapukan lidahnya ke bibir atasnya seraya meremas koran itu. _Sial! Aku ingin lagi…_

Daripada Kris stres gara-gara lelaki itu… dia lebih memilih untuk mengambil buku 'Twilight'-nya dan membuka halaman terakhir yang dia baca. Dia tertegun begitu membuka buku itu. Masih rapi… halaman 129 yang harusnya terkena bercak darah semalam pun tak ada. Sial! Jangan-jangan bukunya tertukar dengan milik…

"WAA! Kenapa ada bercak darahnya?" teriak Lay melemparkan buku Twilight-nya ke lantai begitu melihat begitu banyak darah di halaman terakhir yang dia baca. Dengan keadaan panic di atas sofa, dia mengatur laju nafasnya yang tersengal.

Cepat-cepat Lay mengambil ponsel touch screen-nya lalu cepat membuka contact dan mencari nama yang dia ingin hubungi, 'LuLu Deer'. Tak lama kemudian Luhan mengangkat telepon dari Lay dan mendengar Lay langsung berteriak bahkan sebelum dia sempat mengucapkan 'hallo'.

"Ke-Kenapa… kenapa?! Bukuku! Ada darahnyaaa! LUHAN!" teriaknya dan Luhan yang bersama Chanyeol di cafétaria dekat kampus pun terkikik.

"Ya! Jangan tertawa! Chanyeol! Kau mimisan di bukuku! Ya kan?" tuduh Lay diseberang sana. Chanyeol dengan keras berteriak 'tidak mungkin!' dengan sushi masih di mulutnya. Luhan tersenyum mengejek, "Mungkin itu darah korban vampire! Hahaha!" katanya diikuti tawa keras Chanyeol yang sangat kentara.

Lay mendengus pelan. Mungkinkah? Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan buku itu? Ini tidak mungkin… kenapa hari-harinya semakin buruk saja? Lay mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Lay.. kau masih di sana?" Tanya Luhan dan Lay hanya terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkinkah… buku ini adalah milik orang itu?

_"Aku juga harus minta maaf." Kata lelaki itu dengan suara beratnya. Lay masih tak bisa berkutik saat lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata, "Kris…"_

_Lay tersadar dan tersenyum canggung lalu menerima jabat tangan itu, "Lay…" setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Lay dan Kris berdiri._

"Kris…" kata Lay tiba-tiba membuat Luhan sedikit tersentak kaget. Lay lalu menyadari apa yang barusan dikatakannya, "E-eh… tidak… sudah ya?!" dan telepon tertutup membuat Luhan dan Chanyeol saling menatap.

Lay masih terbengong saat menyadari apa yang barusan dia katakan. Kris… laki-laki yang semalam dia temui itu mungkin memiliki buku yang sama. Apa mungkin buku mereka tertukar? Tapi dari mana dia mendapatkan pikiran itu?

Tidak peduli, Lay berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengambil buku itu. Dia cepat-cepat memakai jaketnya dan memakai celana jeans panjangnya karena sebelumnya dia hanya menggunakan boxer. Oh ya, dia hampir lupa menaikkan resleting celananya saat hendak keluar. Lay segera keluar setelah mengunci pintu.

Lay terhenti sejenak saat berjalan keluar. Tunggu sebentar… bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mencari pemilik buku itu, jika dia tidak tahu rumahnya?!

"AARRGGHHH!" erangnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Xiumin tersenyum kecil setelah sampai di sebuah bangunan bernama café. Setelah berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga untuk membangunkan Xiumin, akhirnya seorang Byun Baekhyun berhasil mengalahkan kekuatan kantuk Xiumin yang biasanya lebih besar darinya itu. Matahari tak terlalu menyengat siang itu, jadi Xiumin mau untuk diajak berjalan-jalan oleh Baekhyun.

"Ayo masuk…" kata Baekhyun dan mereka memasuki cafeteria bergaya modern itu.

Aroma sejuk menyapu indra penciuman mereka berdua saat memasuki bangunan itu. Mereka lalu mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke segala penjuru ruangan. Tidak ada tempat duduk kosong. Kemudian seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung, -tapi tidak sejangkung Kris- datang sembari memamerkan deretan gigi putih nan besarnya.

Lelaki itu tampan, jika mau jujur. Rambut coklat caramel yang Baekhyun dan Xiumin sendiri tak tahu apakah rambut itu kriting alami atau memang sengaja di roll. Siapa yang peduli? Yang Baekhyun pedulikan saat ini adalah dua mata besar yang indah sedang menatapnya. Matanya indah sekali…

"Hai manis… mau duduk denganku?" tawar lelaki bersuara berat itu pada Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan tangan besarnya, yang juga tak sebesar tangan Kris.

"PARK CHANYEOL BERHENTI MENGGODA ORANG-ORANG!" Lu Han menjitak pelan kepala Chanyeol dan saat itu juga Chanyeol meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"LU HAN! ENYAH KAU DARI HIDUPKU!" balas Chanyeol. Agak mendramatisir sebenarnya mengingat mereka adalah teman sekelas. Luhan terkekeh geli lalu beralih pada dua orang di depannya.

"Hai… maafkan dia ya? Dia memang sedikit korslet." Kata Luhan masih terkekeh hingga matanya mengkerut.

Manis.

Xiumin bahkan tak berkedip sedikit pun. Dia hanya memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Luhan. Rambut pirang kekuningan, mata belo yang menyipit jika tersenyum, dan entah kenapa membuatnya serta merta berpikir _orang-ini-adalah-orang-paling-manis-di-dunia. _

Setelah bersusah payah mengontrol tawanya, akhirnya Luhan terhenti sejenak saat benar-benar melirik pada dua orang di depannya. Cute… kata hatinya saat melihat lelaki berpipi gempal di samping lelaki bermata sipit itu. Lelaki itu tampan… sangat tampan. Semuanya terlihat pas bagi Luhan. Pandangan mereka bertemu sejenak menenggelamkan Luhan dalam pesona lelaki berkulit pucat itu.

"Sudahlah… ayo, duduklah bersama kami…" kata Chanyeol akhirnya mempersilakan dua orang vampire itu untuk duduk sekaligus mengembalikan Luhan ke dunia nyata.

Dengan sedikit terengah Lay mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu setiap detil cafetaria itu. Akhirnya, kurang dari 5 detik, dia bisa menemukan tempat dua teman konyol tapi sangat membantunya itu berada. Spot yang tepat. Tepat mengarah ke jendela besar. Lay segera datang menghampiri mereka dengan buku masih di tangannya.

"Jadi… kau mau pesan apa man-" perkataan Chanyeol tak keluar sepenuhnya saat Lay segera meluncurkan kata-katanya, "Teman-teman aku butuh bantuan kalian… bukuku ini ada bercak darahnya, dan sepertinya tertukar dengan seseorang bernama Kris…"

"Kris?" tiba-tiba Lay terhenti saat gendang telinganya menangkap dua suara yang sangat berbeda tapi menyerukan nama yang sama.

Luhan dan Chanyeol pun turut melirik Xiumin dan Baekhyun heran. Dua vampire itu pun segera terdiam menyadari tiga pasang mata menatap aneh ke arah mereka. Lay lalu duduk di samping Luhan.

"Apa kalian kenal dengan Kris?" tanyanya. Mau tak mau Xiumin dan Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah meski dalam hati mereka merutuki kekoyolan mereka.

Lay lalu bertanya kembali, "Apa kalian tahu rumahnya?" Xiumin dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengangguk tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu… di mana rumahnya?" pertanyaan Lay membuat Xiumin maupun Baekhyun tak siap dengan jawabannya. Bagaimana jika orang ini tahu kalau Kris adalah vampire? Dan tunggu dulu… bukankah dia adalah mangsa gagal Baekhyun semalam? Temannya Kris ya?

"Dia tidak ada di rumah… sepertinya dia berjalan-jalan ke luar." Kata Baekhyun cepat.

Lay mengernyit, "Oh ya? Kok tahu?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun sedikit gugup tapi memutuskan untuk bicara jujur, "Eh… kami saudara. Jujur saja tadi dia masih ada di rumah. Tapi biasanya dia keluar kalau sudah agak sore seperti ini. Biasanya dia ke lapangan basket dekat kampus…" kata Baekhyun dan Lay mengangguk. Lay akhirnya berdiri.

"Kalau begitu aku cari dia saja… terima kasih ya? Dan eerr~" Lay melirik ke arah Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan dan Xiumin sekilas.

"Good luck on your double date hahahaah!" dan menghilang di balik pintu kaca café.

.

.

.

Kris berjalan santai. Sangat berlawanan dengan pikirannya yang kalut hari ini. Bagaimana jika dia tidak bertemu dengan Lay hari ini? Bagaimana jika Lay tahu kalau dia vampire? Kris menghela nafas berat lalu menyerah. Dia kemudian duduk di kursi penonton di lapangan basket menerawang ke depan.

Langit sore ternyata tak secerah yang kemarin. Matahari murung, meski masih sedikit mencurahkan sinarnya pada Kris. Awan putih bersih bak salju pun tak terlihat, digantikan oleh semburat hitam pekat yang menyelimuti hampir seluruh langit. Kris mendesah.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore saat dia melirik jam tangannya. Dia masih bingung… ke mana lagi dia harus mencari?

"Kris!" di tengah keterpurukannya, sebuah seruan mengalihkan pandangannya. Kris sedikit terkejut saat melihat Lay berlari ke arahnya.

Lay berdiri di depan Kris dan membuat Kris ikut berdiri. Mereka saling pandang sejenak lalu melirik ke tangan masing-masing. Sebuah buku.

"Bukuku…." Kata mereka bersamaan. Mereka sedikit terkejut lalu Lay terkekeh geli. Lay mengulurkan bukunya dan Kris menerimanya, "Ini…"

Mereka terdiam setelah itu. Lay memecah keheningan lalu berkata, "Aku mencarimu…"

Kris menatap Lay dan Lay merasakan pipinya memanas saat lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat dalam, "Aku… sebenarnya juga mencarimu." Kata Kris akhirnya.

'tes…'

Pembicaraan mereka terganggu oleh rintik hujan yang tiba-tiba turun. Sial! Kenapa Kris tadi tidak membawa payung atau jaket? Sial! Sial! Kris merutuki dirinya saat Lay cepat-cepat menarik pergelangan tangan Kris mengikutinya. Kris sedikit terkejut lalu ikut ke mana Lay membawanya.

Kris sedikit terkejut saat mereka berhenti di tengah rintik hujan. Lay tersenyum sekilas lalu melepas jaket abu-abunya dan menyuruh Kris memegang ujungnya. "Kalau begini kepala kita terlindungi…" kata Lay lalu mengajak Kris berjalan lagi.

Kris bisa mendengar detak jantungnya makin cepat setiap kali kulitnya berinteraksi dengan kulit hangat Lay. Perbedaan yang jauh sekali. Lembut… halus… hangat… manis… Kris menggeleng saat dia kembali memutar memori semalam.

"Sudah sampai…" kata Lay setelah kurang lebih 15 menit berlari dari kampus menuju rumahnya. Tunggu! Rumahnya?

"Ini di mana?" tanya Kris dan Lay terhenyak kaget. Lay tersenyum canggung, "Eng… rumahku? Emh… aku pikir kita bisa sambil istirahat di sini…" kata Lay lalu tersenyum kecil kris membalas senyum itu.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam. Aura dalam rumah itu hangat… tidak seperti di castle. Sangat dingin dan sepi…. Kris tersenyum sesekali melihat beberapa foto terpajang di sana. Lay lalu mucul dari sudut rumahnya dan membawa handuk.

"Kau mau mandi dulu?" tanyanya dan Kris tersenyum, "Aku tidak bawa baju ganti." Katanya. Lay terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu teringat kalau Tao sedang menginap di rumah Kai untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama Chen dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau pakai baju adikku dulu saja…" kata Lay tersenyum. Kris menerima uluran handuk itu canggung lalu masuk dalam kamar mandi yang telah Lay isi dengan air hangat sebelumnya.

Sekitar lima belas menit Lay habiskan untuk merapikan meja makan dan menghangatkan makanan. Saat Lay selesai meletakkan mangkuk besar berisi sup ayamnya ke atas meja, Kris keluar dengan rambut blonde honey-nya yang masih basah.

"Kau sudah selesai? Ayo makan dulu…" kata Lay dan Kris mengangguk kecil.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Hanya ada denting sendok dan piring yang menemani. Rintik hujan di luar makin ganas. Denting jam yang menunjukkan pukul 8 malam itu ikut menemani dua makhluk itu. Lay kemudian teringat akan pertanyaannya.

"Kau suka Twilight juga ya?" tanyanya. Kris menurunkan sendok yang hendak masuk dalam mulutnya.

"Iya…" rasa hangat sup itu masuk dalam saluran pencernaannya tapi justru membuatnya ingin mutah. Sialan… kalau bukan karena orang manis ini, dia tidak akan sudi memakan makanan manusia sialan ini!

"Kenapa ada bercak darahnya?"

Kris mendongak, "Eng… karena adikku em… mimisan di sana.." kata Kris dan Lay terkejut sedikit. Ternyata bukan Chanyeol… Lay tersenyum geli sendiri.

"Ooh… hihihi… aku pikir kau itu vampire… dan itu darah korbanmu." Lay masih terkekeh saat menyadari makanannya sudah habis dan dia berdiri hendak merapikan meja.

Lay mengelap meja makan membuat Kris berdiri dan mempersilakannya membersihkan meja. Tubuh fragile dan putih di depannya membuat Kris tak bisa menahan hasrat terpendamnya untuk memeluk tubuh ramping itu dari belakang. Dia benar-benar melakukannya lalu merasakan tubuh di depannya ini menegang karena terkejut.

"K-Kris…?" kata Lay terkesiap saat aroma tubuh Kris masuk dalam indra penciumannya.

Kris tak bergeming tapi justru mempererat pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sela leher Lay dan berbisik, "Kau pikir aku vampire…?" bisiknya. Dekapannya makin erat membuat jantung Lay berdetak makin cepat dari biasanya. Kris membalikkan tubuh Lay lalu mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan sambil berbisik.

"… sekarang ayo buktikan apakah aku vampire atau bukan…"

.

.

.

.

*TBC*

Mind to R/R my Fics guys? :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: After Dark**

**Author:** Yuka Yutaka and Near Kouyuu

**Genre:** **YAOI! Romance, Fantasy **

**Pairings:** KrisLay; TaoHun; BaekYeol; XiuHan

**Length: Chaptered**

**Chapter: 3**

**Disclaimer:** EXO belongs to God and themselves. **_No copast, no repost, no bashing_**… sankyuu~ ^^

**Warning: Cerita pasaran, abal, GAK ADA FEEL! GAK ADA OC MAUPUN YEOJA DI SINI! *nyante aja kali?* hahahaha**

**Near: ga bias santé #plak**

**Notes: akhirnya selesai! Hohoho~ doakan saja kami punya wangsit untuk membuat sequel~ hahaha, tapi FF ini memang harus punya sequel dink hahah~ ENJOY**

.

.

.

.

.

Lay mengelap meja makan membuat Kris berdiri dan mempersilakannya membersihkan meja. Tubuh fragile dan putih di depannya membuat Kris tak bisa menahan hasrat terpendamnya untuk memeluk tubuh ramping itu dari belakang. Dia benar-benar melakukannya lalu merasakan tubuh di depannya ini megengang karena terkejut.

"K-Kris…?" kata Lay terkesiap saat aroma tubuh Kris masuk dalam indra penciumannya.

Kris tak bergeming tapi justru mempererat pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sela leher Lay dan berbisik, "Kau pikir aku vampire…?" bisiknya. Dekapannya makin erat membuat jantung Lay berdetak makin cepat dari biasanya. Kris membalikkan tubuh Lay lalu mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan sambil berbisik.

"… sekarang ayo buktikan apakah aku vampire atau bukan…"

.

.

.

.

.

**After dark**

**THREE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eng.. K-Kris…" Lay mendorong dada Kris pelan saat pria jangkung itu mendekatinya lebih jauh. Aroma tubuh Kris masuk dalam dua lubang hidung Lay membuatnya merasa tak ingin jauh dari pria yang kini mengunci geraknya itu.

Kris menyapukan permukaan bibirnya di permukaan kulit pipi Lay yang putih bersih sambil menggapai wajah Lay dengan jemari panjangnya. Sialnya… aroma darah Lay yang begitu manis dan harum masuk dalam indra penciumannya. Dia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh lelaki di depannya itu sembari masih menyapukan bibirnya yang kini telah sampai di tengkuk Lay.

Lay mendorong dada Kris pelan, "Engh… Kris… apa… yang kau la-kukan.. nnh…" Lay berusaha mati-matian menahan desahannya karena kegelian yang tiba-tiba melandanya saat Kris mencium sekilas tengkuknya. Kris tak bergeming melainkan makin dalam menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Lay.

Halus… lembut… sial! Kris menyapukan lidahnya di permukaan kulit Lay membuat pemiliknya sedikit mendesah.

Kris suka suara desahannya.

Semakin jauh, Kris mengalungkan tangannya ke sekeliling pinggang Lay dan menariknya mendekat. Rasa hangat menyerap dalam darah Lay saat Kris mendekapnya erat seakan tak ingin melepasnya. Tapi… bagaimana kalau Kris adalah vampire?

Lay bergumam kecil, "Kris…" lalu mendorong dada Kris hanya untuk mendapatkan respon yang sama. Sia-sia… kekuatannya tak berarti sekarang ini. Sial….

Kris telah menjamah hampir semua detil wajah Lay sebelum menyentuh tengkuk Lay dan turun ke lehernya untuk segera menikmati darah segar lelaki manis ini. Oh iya… dia melupakan satu tempat. Kris kemudian melepas tautan bibirnya di tengkuk Lay dan menatap lelaki yang masih berada di dekapannya itu. Dia memejamkan mata sambil menoleh ke kiri. Tampak sangat ketakutan.

Kris menyentuh dagu Lay lembut lalu membuat Lay menatap matanya. Lay terpaksa membuka matanya saat Kris mendekapnya lagi dan mendekatkan wajah tampannya. Apa orang ini akan menciumku? Jadi Lay hanya menutup matanya saat bibir penuh itu hendak menyentuh miliknya.

"GEGE~ AKU PULANG MAU AMBIL SEPA-" Tao terhenti di depan pintu dapur saat hendak masuk dan segera mengambil sepatu olahraganya. Pemandangan aneh masuk dalam matanya saat melihat apa yang terjadi di dapur kecilnya.

Kris dan Lay menoleh ke arah Tao yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Mereka segera berpisah dan menatap Tao gugup. Kris merapikan rambutnya sedikit lalu berpamitan, "Maaf… sebaiknya aku pulang." Katanya dan berjalan melewati Tao yang masih menganga.

Keheningan menyelimuti.

"Jadi… kau mau ambil sepatu yang mana?" Tanya Lay memecah keheningan. Tao menoleh ke arahnya lalu mengambil sepatu yang ada tepat di samping pintu. Di atas rak sepatu.

Tao menunjukkan sepatu berwarna hitam itu sambil tersenyum, "Yang ini… soalnya ini yang paling cocok untuk pertandingan besok." Katanya tersenyum. Lay membalas senyum itu lalu menepuk bahu Tao pelan.

"Besok aku akan tanding dengan club basket kampus kakak~ nonton yah?" kata Tao lagi tersenyum. Lay mengusap kepala adik satu-satunya itu pelan.

"Pasti. Good luck!" Lay memberi Tao senyum terbaiknya. Tao terkikik lalu bicara kembali.

"Eh kak, ngomong-ngomong, laki-laki tampan tadi siapa?" tanyanya iseng membuat pipi Lay serta merta memerah.

"E-Eh… hanya teman. Sudahlah sana pergi nanti ditunggu Kai… sudah ah…" Lay mendorong Tao keluar dapur saat Tao tertawa keras.

Setelah berhasil mengeluarkan adik gilanya itu, Lay terdiam di depan pintu. "Apa…. Yang barusan terjadi… hadeh…" dia mengusap dadanya pelan lalu masuk kembali ke dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia.

Lay terdiam sesaat saat melihat orang yang berlari membawa bola basket. Pagi itu begitu ramai di stadion basket kampus yang letaknya memang di dalam ruangan. Lay duduk di kursi penonton nomor 5 dari bawah agar dapat melihat Tao lebih jelas. Namun saat ini… pandangannya berhasil tercuri oleh sosok lelaki jangkung yang kemarin sempat membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak sejenak itu. Sial! Pipinya memerah saat mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Karena laki-laki tampan sialan itu sekarang tengah berlari sambil membawa bola basket memasuki lapangan. Hadeh… Lay bahkan tak yakin dia bisa melihat pertandingan itu sampai akhir hanya karena lelaki aneh itu.

Akhirnya pertandingan pun dimulai setelah peluit nyaring berbunyi. Para penonton mulai bersorak saat melihat gerak gerik para pemain yang tingginya rata-rata di atas 180 itu. Lay tidak mau memungkiri kalau aksi Kris cukup menawan saat itu. Apalagi saat berhadapan dengan adiknya, Tao, yang juga adalah kapten basket di SMA-nya. Lay tersenyum kecil.

Sorak sorai penonton itu makin keras saat Kris nyaris memasukkan bola ke ring basket SMA Tao tapi masih terpental papan penyangga ring. Lay mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"TAOZI! CEPAT SERANG KEMBALI! AYO KRIS HYUNG!" Lay mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Lelaki dengan rambut pirang lurus.

Lay menatap lelaki itu penasaran lalu berkata padanya, "Kau kenal Kris?"

Lelaki berambut pirang itu menoleh pada Lay lalu tersenyum, "Eh? Tentu saja aku mengenalnya! Sangat mengenalnya! Hihi…" jawabnya lucu. Lay terhenyak sedikit lalu tersenyum samar, "Kau pacarnya ya?"

Lelaki itu tiba-tiba terdiam, "Aku… AKU? SEORANG OH SE HOON ADALAH PACAR SEORANG KRIS WU! OMAGOD! Please Gege, aku dan dia adalah saudara. Jadi wajarlah kalau aku mengenalnya… hihihi…"

Sehun kemudian tersenyum, "Jangan-jangan… Gege suka pada Kris hyung ya? HAHAHA! Kau akan menyesal…" katanya seolah dapat membaca pikiran Lay.

"Kau itu pelajar bukan paranormal.. jangan mencoba untuk membaca pikiranku ya? Hihi… eh kau satu sekolah dengan Tao ya?" Tanya Lay melihat seragam Sehun sama dengan seragam Tao. Sehun terkejut sedikit lalu mengangguk dengan tatapan pasrah.

Lay tersenyum kecil lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pertandingan lagi, "Jadi kau yang namanya Oh Se Hoon… hihi… dia selalu membicarakanmu di rumah." Kata Lay ditatap kosong oleh Sehun. Benarkah apa yang orang ini katakan?

"Jinjja?" Tanya Sehun. Lay terkikik kemudian menatap Sehun, "Kau pacarnya ya?"

Sehun cepat membuang muka, "Ti-Tidak…"

Lay tersenyum gemas lalu mencubit pipi Sehun pelan, "Iya juga tidak apa-apa kok… aku senang punya adik lagi.. kau anak baik…" kata Lay gemas sambil tersenyum.

Sehun membulatkan matanya merasakan pipinya memanas. Adik kakak sama manisnya… pikir Sehun saat Lay tersenyum memandang pertandingan lagi.

'BRUKK!'

"Kris!" teriak Lay panic… sedikit. Yeah… sedikit. Lay meremas tangannya sendiri saat melihat Kris berusaha bangun karena terjatuh tadi. Dia terlalu serius bicara pada Sehun sehingga dia tidak memperhatikan Kris.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Chanyeol lalu membantu Kris berdiri. Kris tersenyum kecil merasakan sakit di lengan kanannya. Dia berdiri di topang oleh Chanyeol karena sepertinya kakinya terkilir karena benturan keras seorang lelaki siswa SMA berkulit tan bertubuh kekar itu. Sialan…

Kris menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sepertinya aku kenal… katanya dalam hati melihat lelaki itu melakukan toast dengan teman segrupnya. Kris kemudian di bawa ke dalam untuk istirahat. Lay merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kris? Bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa bertanding lagi? Bagaimana jika…

Peluit tanda setengah waktu berbunyi membuat Lay mendesah lega. Lay berdiri lalu berjalan turun dari kursi penonton. Sehun terseyum kecil, sepertinya gege yang satu ini suka pada Kris ge… haha..

"Di mana Kris?" Tanya Lay begitu memasuki ruangan berwarna putih bernama UKS itu. Chanyeol yang berdiri di ambang pintu sedikit terkejut lalu melihat Lay yang tiba-tiba masuk dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Kris.. di dalam…" kata Chanyeol menunjuk ruangan di dalam sana. Lay tersenyum kecil lalu memasukinya.

"Aggh…" Kris mengerang lagi saat merasakan otot lengannya goyah. Sakit sekali. Sial… Kris menggerutu pelan lalu menatap pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka.

Lay berdiri di sana dengan senyum canggungnya saat Kris juga menatapnya terkejut. Lay masuk tak lama kemudian lalu tersenyum dan duduk di samping Kris yang juga terduduk di ranjang UKS. Lay mengambil tangan Kris dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Bagaimana? Mana yang sakit?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang langsung bisa meluluhkan hati Kris. Kris tersenyum kecil lalu menjawab, "Hanya sedikit sakit di lengan kananku…" katanya.

"Eh… kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Kris. Lay tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Aku menonton Tao kok.." jawabnya. Kris mengalihkan pandangan mendengar jawaban yang tidak ingin dia dengar.

"Oh.."

Lay terkejut sedikit lalu menatap Kris heran, "Apa salah aku melihat adikku bermain basket?" tanyanya. Kris menoleh kembali pada Lay dengan tatapan dinginnya. Lay kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Kau harus sembuh… jika tidak mau timmu akan kehilangan kapten…" kata Lay memberi semangat sambil mengusap pipi Kris lembut. Kris tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Lay yang ada di pipi kirinya. Mengusapnya pelan lalu menariknya pelan membuat Lay mendekat padanya.

Kris menatapnya seraya memiringkan kepalanya membuat Lay tak berkutik di depannya. Kris menarik Lay lebih dekat lalu mendekatkan wajahnya. Kris sudah bisa merasakan aroma manis darah Lay saat nafas mereka saling menderu. Shit…

Sedikit lagi dan bibir mereka akan menyatu dengan cara yang lembut. Kris dan Lay sama-sama memejamkan mata saat bibir mereka sudah hampir bersentuhan.

"WOY~ istirahat sudah selesai… pending dulu ciumannya…" Chanyeol pun berhasil merusak adegan romantic itu dengan suara beratnya seraya masuk ke dalam. Lay dan Kris menatapnya seraya saling menjauh.

Haduh… bagaimana bisa aksi mereka ketahuan begitu jelas? Pipi Lay memerah begitupun dengan Kris saat Chanyeol memergoki mereka. Sial… sial… sial!

"Kakimu sudah tidak apa-apa kan Kris?" Kris menggeleng pelan. Dengan balutan deker hitam di lengan kanannya, ia berlari ke lapangan kembali meninggalkan Lay sendiri di dalam sana.

Berdo'alah untukku…

Lay tersenyum dan menunduk. Pipinya memanas untuk ke sekian kalinya. Kenapa orang itu bisa dengan sangat mudah membuatnya malu seperti ini?

.

.

.

.

.

Pertandingan berdurasi 4 x 10 menit itu telah berakhir dengan skor 58 – 59 untuk tim Seoul National University. Kemenangan tipis untuk kampus Lay. Tentu saja… siapa yang bisa menang dengan tim itu? Apalagi dengan Kris sebagai kapten, jelas membuat kemenangan semakin dekat dengan mereka.

Tapi kemampuan SMA ternama di Seoul itu tak bisa dibilang rendah. Dengan Huang Zi Tao sebagai kapten, yang Kris tahu betul dia adalah adik dari kekasih…. Oops.. temannya maksudnya. Mereka berhasil membuat tim Kris tercengang karena selisih tipis 1 angka.

Suara penonton yang tadi meninggi sekarang menurun seiring kosongnya ruangan besar itu. Lay melompat dari tempat duduknya sambil membawa sebotol air isotonik dan sehelai handuk. Dia berjalan santai menuju adiknya. Oh… ternyata sudah ada orang lain yang datang untuk adik kesayangannya itu.

Lay tersenyum kecil melihat Tao yang sedang meneguk minuman dingin pemberian Sehun, sedangkan Sehun hanya berdiri sambil menggoyangkan tangan kiri Tao. Sehun dan Tao terlihat lucu saat bersama, dan Lay tidak keberatan jika Sehun menjadi adik iparnya.

Lay terkekeh membayangkan hal ajaib itu terjadi sembari melayangkan pandangannya pada sang kapten yang sedang terduduk sambil merenggangkan otot-otot kakinya. Lay tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arahnya. Lay berdiri tepat di depannya membuat Kris mendongak dan menatap heran pada lelaki berlesung pipi itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya suara fluff itu membuat Kris berdiri dan menyaingi tinggi Lay. Kris mengangguk pelan sambil memberi senyum.

"Ini…" Lay menyodorkan sebotol air isotonik dingin pada Kris dan kembali berkata, "Tadinya itu untuk Tao… tapi dia sudah dengan adikmu…" kata Lay saat Kris meneguk minuman isotonic itu dengan lahapnya.

"UHUK!" Kris merasakan rasa manis isotonic itu menyangkut ditenggorokannya saat Lay mengatakan hal itu.

"Adik?" tanyanya saat dia berhasil mengontrol suaranya. Bodohnya dia… dia tak menyadari kalau Sehun satu sekolah dengan adik Lay.

"Iya… Sehun kan? Sudahlah.. lihat minuman itu jadi bercampur dengan keringatmu… iih…" Lay mengeluarkan handuk kecil berwarna ungunya lalu mengusapkannya pada jaw-line Kris sambil berjinjit mengingat tinggi badannya yang berbanding terbalik dengan Kris.

Kris menatap lelaki di depannya itu. Dia seperti anak kecil ya? Tapi Kris kemudian menyadari sesuatu. Dia seharusnya tidka melakukan ini.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri…" kata Kris dingin sambil mengambil handuk imut itu dan mengusap pipinya sendiri. Lay tersenyum dan menurunkan tubuhnya yang tadi berjinjit sambil menggumam, 'oh'.

Kris merasa malu, jujur saja…

"Kalau kau masih memerlukannya, simpan saja.. da…" kata Lay saat Tao melambai ke arahnya dan meneriakkan namanya.

Kris menatap handuk lucu itu sekilas. Kenapa harus warna ungu coba? Anak unicorn aneh… Kris tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan kembali keluar.

.

.

.

.

Lay hendak berdiri dari duduknya saat dia menyenggol buku 'Twilight'-nya. Lay menggumam kecil lalu duduk kembali di bawah tempat duduknya saat hendak mengambil bukunya. Hari ini memang ada kuliah. Menyebalkan kan? Setelah pertandingan harusnya mereka diperbolehkan pulang. Tapi tidak di kampus ini…

"Lay cepatlah…" teriak Luhan di ambang pintu kelas.

Lay menjawab, "Ya.." lalu kembali focus pada bukunya dan menemukan sesuatu menyempil di halaman pertama buku itu.

Sebuah memo.

_Hi…_

_Umm… ku pikir kita bisa _

_bertemu hari ini_

_di Green Park_

_sepulang kuliah, aku tunggu.._

_-Kris_

Lay tersenyum kecil membaca tulisan itu. Lucu. Pikirnya karena mereka layaknya anak SMA yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Haish… Lay tidak mau memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Dia pun segera bangkit dan berjalan berama Luhan dan Chanyeol seperti biasa. Tapi saat melewati loker, Chanyeol dan Luhan bertemu dengan teman mereka yang lain. Yeah, Baekhyun dan Xiumin. Mereka pun berpamitan pada Lay mau ke café dan Lay mengiyakan. Kebetulan sekali bukan?

Lay cepat-cepat mengeluarkan kertas memonya dan menuliskan sesuatu di depan loker Kris.

_Oke :D_

_Aku harap aku tidak lupa hihi…_

_-Lay :3_

Lay tersenyum saat menempelkannya di pintu loker Kris yang dia yakin orang itu belum pulang dari kelasnya. Dengan puas Lay berjalan keluar menuju café untuk sekadar membeli Satrbucks.

.

.

.

.

Taman itu terasa sangat sepi sore ini. Kris terduduk di kursi panjang berwarna coklat yang tepat di depan pintu gerbang taman. Tas hitamnya berada di sampingnya seolah menjadi teman selama Lay belum sampai. Tangan kanannya membolak balikkan kertas kuning memo pemberian Lay.

"Aku harap dia tidak lupa…" kata Kris pelan.

Lay muncul beberapa detik kemudian dengan jaket dan senyum manis yang selalu hadir di bibirnya. Lay melambai sedikit lalu berteriak kecil memanggil namanya. Kris berdiri saat Lay berlarian kecil ke arahnya.

"Lay…" kata Kris. Lay tersenyum kecil, "Apa?"

"Ku pikir kau datang sendiri…" kata Kris dengan nada kecewanya. Lay membulatkan matanya merasa terkejut, "Hm? Aku memang datang sendiri…" katanya tapi Kris menunjuk ke arah belakang membuat Lay menoleh dan menadapati 6 orang lelaki menguntitnya dari belakang.

"Kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Lay kemudian.

"Kami ummm… kami… sudah janjian?" kata Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Kris memutar bola matanya mendengar nada menggantung itu.

Hening.

Sesaat kemudian Tao dan Sehun berteriak bersamaan, "Kak.. kita ke sana yuk?!" teriak mereka lalu menunjuk ke arah barat membuat kakak-kakak mereka itu menoleh ke belakang. Mereka berdelapan pun berjalan santai ke depan sebuah danau tenang yang menampakkan pemandangan indah sore hari.

Jam tangan Luhan menunjukkan pukul 5.30 pm saat Tao bergumam, "Mataharinya indah…"

Semua mengangguk seraya menikmati sunset itu sembari duduk di rumput hijau khas sore hari ditemani cahaya matahari yang semakin lama makin memudar digantikan oleh semburat ungu yang kemudian datang.

"Tiga… dua… satu…" teriak delapan orang itu saat sunset itu berakhir dan gelap menyelimuti mereka.

"EH! Aku hampir lupa…" kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuka tas birunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa batang benda warna-warni.

Ketujuh temannya menatapnya heran lalu Kris berkata, "Kembang api?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu membagikannya pada semua temannya tapi saat sampai pada Kris dia berkata, "Untuk kalian satu saja ya? Aku hanya bawa 7…" katanya galau. Kris mendengus kesal berfirasat kalau Chanyeol sebenarnya membawa 8 karena tidak mungkin 1 set kembang api berjumlah ganjil.

Kemudian suara-suara kembang api yang ditembakkan 6 orang itu terdengar membuat Kris mau tak mau mengambil korek yang disalurkan oleh Sehun dan menyuruh Lay menyalakannya. Lay memegang batang kembang api lalu menyalakannya dengan korek.

"Bukan begitu memegangnya…" Kris membenarkan posisi tangan Lay dan memegang tangan lembut itu.

"Ohh…" Lay dan Kris menembakkan meriam-meriam kembang api itu dan membuat siratan cahaya masuk dalam luasnya langit.

Mereka tertawa bahagia layaknya sepasang kekasih. Sepasang kekasih? Kris bahkan tak pernah memikirkan hal bodoh itu meski dia tahu dia punya perasaan pada lelaki ini… karena dia bukanlah manusia. Dia bukanlah seseorang yang bisa membuat orang yang dicintainya ini bahagia…

"Kris.. keren!" teriak Lay sambil melirik ke arah Kris yang juga menatapnya. Lay tersenyum sangat manis lalu terkekeh kecil.

Dia ingin Lay. Ingat Kris… kau itu vampire. Kau mungkin akan membunuhnya jika kau menjadi kekasihnya. Jika sampai bulan itu datang… apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kris terdiam saat memikirkan hal itu.

"Aku lelaaaaaahhhhhhhh~ Lu Han.. ayo pulang!" Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Luhan seraya merenggangkan ototnya.

Luhan mengangguk lalu berpamitan pada Kris dan Lay yang masih berdiri di sana, "Kami pulang duluan ya? Kalian berdua… kami akan selalu mendukung kalian hahahha!" tawa Luhan lalu enam makhluk laknat itu pergi keluar taman meninggalkan Kris dan Lay yang stuck di tempatnya menatap makhluk-makhluk ajaib itu pergi.

"Jadi… kita pulang?" Kris bertanya saat keheningan tiba-tiba menyelimuti lagi.

Lay mengangguk dan mereka berjalan dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

Enam lelaki yang tadi meninggalkan Kris dan Lay yang jauh di belakang berhenti sejenak di perempatan kota. Hiruk pikuk kota sangat ramai, apalagi mereka berhenti tepat di pusat perbelanjaan dan hiburan di pusat kota.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami hang out malam ini?" tanya Tao pada Sehun. Sehun terlihat berpikir sambil menatap Baekhyun dan Xiumin yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

Sehun menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum, "Lain kali saja… aku tidak mau meninggalkan mereka…" katanya lalu berlari menyusul dua kakaknya itu.

Tao hanya menatap punggung Sehun yang makin lama makin menjauh dari pandangannya. Chanyeol menepuk bahu Tao pelan, "Cinta itu seperti aspal… awalnya bergeronjal, lama kelamaan akan mengeras dan mendingin… hingga akhirnya… semua itu menjadi cinta yang halus. Sudahlah… cinta akan datang padamu, Nak…" katanya membuat Tao melengos.

"Haish! Bicara apa kamu ini Chanyeol?" Luhan menepuk punggung Chanyeol pelan.

"Itu kenyataan Luhan…" kata Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya layaknya paranormal.

Luhan memutar dua bola matanya lalu merangkul bahu Tao, "Ayo ke café dan tinggalkan orang gila ini…"

Baekhyun dan Xiumin menghela nafas lega setelah sampai di rumah. Mereka tak khawatir akan Sehun karena mereka bisa menghubungi anak itu kapan saja. Baekhyun menepuk kedua tangannya bersamaan lalu menatap Xiumin jahil.

"Kau suka pada LUHAN YAAA?!" teriaknya memperjelas ucapannya saat menyebut nama Lu Han. Xiumin menatap Baekhyun tajam sambil berjalan masuk dalam gerbang.

"Ti-Tidak… heh, kau itu yang suka pada Chanyeol! Iya kan?" balas Xiumin tak mau kalah.

Baekhyun membulatkan dua bola mata sipitnya, "Eh Eh! Enak saja! Kau itu… hihihi…"

"Mengaku saja!"

"Tidak… kau yang mengaku hahahha!"

Tak terasa canda tawa mereka telah mengantar mereka ke depan pintu. Sambil masih terkikik, Xiumin memasukkan kunci castle lalu membuka pintu.

Ada seseorang.

"Kau…"desis Baekhyun dan Xiumin bersamaan saat melihat orang itu menyeringai ke arah mereka.

"Hai…"

Kepulan nafas lelah keluar begitu saja saat Sehun berhenti berlari dan mengatur laju nafasnya. Dia berjalan lunglai ke dalam castle. Ia sedikit bingung dengan keadaan castle, sunyi, sepi, sudah biasa. Namun, ini berbeda, seperti ada yang salah dengan malam ini.

Dengan keyakinan penuh Sehun melangkah ke dalam. Pintu sudah dibuka, itu berarti Baekhyun dan Xiumin sudha berada di dalam. Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan santai ke dalam.

"Kak Baek? Kak Xiu? Kalian ke mana? Sepi.." kata Sehun saat dua kakaknya itu tak terlihat di mana pun. Sehun menggaruk kepala belakangnya lalu berjalan ke lantai dua.

"KAKAK!" Teriaknya begitu menaiki anak tangga. Sosok Baekhyun dan Xiumin tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai, berlumuran darah.

Sehun segera mengeluarkan telepon dari saku celananya dan menekan Speed Dial angka 1, 'My Baby Panda'. Cepat angkat Tao.. cepat…

"Hallo?"

_"Hallo?"_

.

.

.

.

Kris menyodorkan segelas kopi panas untuk Lay saat mereka melewati kedai kopi. Udara malam itu memang agak dingin. Maklum… musim pancaroba. Tak menentu cuacanya. Kadang indah, kadang tidak. Begitu pula malam ini.

Lay tersenyum sambil menerima sodoran kopi itu, "Aku pikir ini untukmu sendiri…"

Kris tersenyum menatap lelaki itu, "Aku tidak suka kopi. Sudahlah… ayo jalan." Mereka berdua pun menyebrangi jalanan Seoul malam itu tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

"Aku tahu kau suka kopi…" kata Kris dan Lay yang masih meminum kopi lantas menatapnya.

Mulutnya masih penuh dengan cairan bitter-sweet itu jadi dia memutuskan untuk menelannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pernyataan Kris, "Tidak… aku terlalu suka kopi… aku sukanya ice cream strawberry…" kata Lay seraya membuang gelas kopi itu ke bak sampah yang kebetulan mereka lewati.

Kris mengangguk lalu tersenyum, "Oohh…" katanya.

'DEG!'

"Akh…" Kris menekan dada kirinya yang terasa sangat nyeri.

Lay yang menyadari itu pun segera menghampiri tubuh lelaki jangkung itu, "Ada apa Kris?" tanyanya khawatir.

Kris menggeleng pelan, "Tidak… ayo cepat ke castle…!" kata Kris seolah tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Tao, sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?" tanya Luhan saat dengan seenaknya Tao menariknya. Chanyeol yang tak ingin ketinggalan pun mengikuti kemana Tao pergi.

Ke castle tua itu.

Apa yang Tao lakukan di sini? Luhan masih ditarik oleh Tao yang sekarang ini berlari menuju castle yang tinggal beberapa meter dari matanya.

'BRUUKK!'

Lima orang manusia bertubrukan dari arah yang berbeda. Saling menyadari kalau mereka saling kenal, mereka tak mau buang waktu untuk berbasa-basi dan langsung menuju castle. Kris berlari duluan lalu mendobrak pintu castle berbahan kayu itu. Dia terhenti dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Bercak darah…

Shit!

Kris berlari ke lantai dua dan menemukan tiga saudaranya tergeletak tak berdaya dengan beberapa luka sayat di tubuh mereka. Siapa yang berani melakukan ini? Sialan! Kris mengerang kecil lalu menatap tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai paling atas. Apa ini karena orang itu?

"KRIS!" teriak Lay saat sampai di lantai dua tak menghiraukan Chanyeol, Luhan dan Tao yang terburu menghambur menuju tubuh kekasihnya masing-masing. Kris tak menghiraukan Lay yang berjalan ke arahnya tapi lebih memilih untuk segera berlari ke atas dan menemukan siapa pelakunya.

"KRIS!" teriak Lay lagi sebelum akhirnya turut berlari menyusul Kris ke atas.

Saat Kris sampai di lantai paling atas. Dia bertemu dengan sosok itu. Orang itu… berdiri di bawah sinar bulan yang terlihat lebih besar karena lantai atas castle itu tak beratap. Mata merah itu… Kris tidak bisa melupakannya.

"Kai…" desah Kris saat menatap lelaki yang juga menatapnya itu.

"Rindu aku Kevin?" sapa lelaki itu. Kevin atau Kris memicingkan matanya saat menatap lelaki yang ternyata adalah lelaki berkulit tan yang tadi sengaja menubruknya hingga cidera.

_"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Chanyeol lalu membantu Kris berdiri. Kris tersenyum kecil merasakan sakit di lengan kanannya. Dia berdiri di topang oleh Chanyeol karena sepertinya kakinya terkilir karena benturan keras seorang lelaki siswa SMA berkulit tan bertubuh kekar itu. Sialan…_

_Kris menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sepertinya aku kenal… katanya dalam hati melihat lelaki itu melakukan toast dengan teman segrupnya._

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kris dingin pada lelaki itu.

Kai menyeringai, "Kau tidak berubah… tetap tampan, tinggi, dan rupanya kau sangat beruntung Kevin…" Kai tersenyum makin lebar melihat ekspresi terkejut Kris.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kai memiringkan kepalanya menatap spot lain selain Kris yang berada tepat di belakangnya, "Hai manis… rupanya kau memiliki malaikat pelindung…" kata Kai menyeringai.

Kris segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap seorang lelaki yang sangat dikenalnya. Kenapa dia harus ada di sini? Menyaksikan ini semua? Kris membalikkan tubuhnya hanya untuk bicara pada lelaki itu.

"Lay kenapa kau di sini? Cepat kembali…" suruhnya tapi Lay menggeleng dan berkata, "Aku tidak mau…"

Kris mendesah lalu menarik tangan Lay dan berbisik, "Dengar, aku tidak main-main… cepat kembali. Jangan pedulikan aku." Dan lelaki keras kepala di depannya hanya menggeleng. Kris mengerang frustasi.

Kris menarik kepala Lay dan mendaratkan bibirnya di kening pria berlesung pipi itu, "Jika kau tidak pergi kau akan terbunuh…"

"Lebih baik aku yang mati daripada kau…" jawab Lay. Kris mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya lalu kembali menghadap Lay dan berbisik pelan, "Aku akan baik-baik saja… aku janji okay?" tapi Lay tetap menggeleng.

"Fine… asal kau tetap di sini. Okay?" Kris menangkupkan dua telapak tangannya di pipi Lay sambil membisikkan kata-kata, "I'll safe for you…" bisiknya. Lay menatap Kris dengan mata indahnya saat Kris mendekat hendak menyatukan bibir mereka.

Kai berseru mencegah hal menjijikkan itu terjadi, "Sadarlah kalau ada aku di sini…" katanya dan membuat aksi itu terhenti.

Kris berbalik menatap Kai yang menyeringai padanya. Kris melihat Kai mengubah wujudnya menjadi vampire. Mata merah itu… Kris pun tak tinggal diam lantas mengubah dirinya menjadi vampire juga.

Dia benar-benar vampire…

"Kau ingat kalung ini? Tanpa kalung ini kau tidak akan bisa menjadi manusia!" hardik Kai dengan suara beratnya. Kris melihat kalung berbentuk segi enam itu seksama. Sial! Kalung yang selama ini dia cari!

"Kembalikan kalung itu! Shit!" umpatnya lalu berlari ke arah Kai.

Kai melompat jauh untuk dapat menyentuh Kris dan melukainya… membunuhnya. Kris melawan. Berbagai auman dan erangan karena saling cakar, saling pukul, dan saling gigit begitu kentara di telinga Lay saat itu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" teriak Luhan di sela tangisannya. Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama saat menaruh kepala Baekhyun di pahanya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Rumah sakit!" kata Tao dingin.

Lumuran darah mewarnai tubuh dua sosok yang tengah bertarung itu. Lay hanya terpaku di tempatnya karena… dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kai mengusap darah segar yang keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya lalu menyeringai sembari menatap Kris yang berusaha bangkit.

"Jika aku tak bisa membunuhmu… aku akan membunuh malaikat pelindungmu!" katanya lalu menatap Lay yang tercekat dan mundur beberapa langkah sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan Kai yang berlari ke arahnya.

"KAI!" teriak Kris ikut berlari tapi hanya bisa sampai di bawah kaki Kai yang kini telah mengunci gerak Lay.

Lay tak berkutik saat di depannya ada Kai, yang juga seorang vampire. Kai menelusuri wajah Lay dari kening hingga… leher.

"KAI! JANGAN SENTUH-"

'BUAGH!' Kai menendang wajah Kris yang tadi menggenggam kakinya. Cih! Vampire sialan itu mau coba-coba dengan Kai rupanya.

"Kris…" desis Lay pelan saat Kai melakukan itu pada kekasihnya… temannya maksudnya.

"Kau… cantik sekali…" Kai menyapukan lidahnya ke permukaan bibir atasnya lalu menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Lay.

Lay merasakan jemarinya terkait sesuatu tiba-tiba. Kris… Lay melirik ke arah Kris yang berusaha memberikan sebilah pisau padanya. Dengan yakin Lay mengambil pisau itu dan saat Kai hendak menusukkan taringnya…

"AAARRGHHH!" jerit Kai saat sebuah benda tajam menusuk dadanya. Tepat di dadanya…

Kai berjalan limbung mundur ke belakang sambil merutuki Lay dan Kris. Kris kemudin bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Kai yang masih berjalan mundur sambil memegang pisau itu.

"Aku… telah membunuh semua keluargamu!" kata Kris masih dengan nafas tersengal.

Kai menatap Kris tajam, "A-Aku… akan balas dendam! Aakhh… lihat saja… Kevin!" katanya. Kris tak mau lagi mendengar suara Kai lalu mendorong tubuh lemah Kai ke jurang belakang castle yang langsung menuju ke laut.

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

Kris tak menghiraukan suara Kai yang mulai lenyap itu melainkan berbalik menatap Lay yang berlari ke arahnya. Lay langsung mendekap tubuh lemah Kris dan memeluknya erat. Lay melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kris, "Sok pahlawan…" katanya di sela air mata bahagianya.

Kris mendengus, "Tidak… dasar… eh, aku tadi belum berhasil menciummu…" dan Lay mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Kris menariknya dalam satu ciuman panjang yang selama ini Kris inginkan.

"Thanks…" bisik Kris dan langsung ambruk di pelukan Lay.

"KRISS!"

.

.

.

.

.

**_Epilogue_**

Seoul, 8.00 am.

Derap langkah Lay terdengar sangat santai setelah mengunjungi 3 kamar sekaligus. Menyerahkan sedikit makanan dan sebatang bunga mawar putih yang amat disukainya berharap ketiga temannya lekas sembuh. Saat ini dia tengah berjalan menuju kamar yang terakhir.

Kris menatap burung-burung kecil hinggap di pohon dekat jendela rumah sakit. Aroma obat ini benar-benar tidak enak. Andai Lay di sini…

"Pagi pangeran tidur…" sapa seseorang saat pintu kamar Kris terbuka.

Lay berdiri kemudian masuk ke dalam memberi Kris senyuman hangatnya dan duduk di samping Kris. Kris tersenyum dan membenarkan posisinya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Lay dan Kris menggeleng pelan.

"Sudah baik…" katanya.

Tapi kalung itu…. Bagaimana dengan kalung itu? Jika dia tidak menemukan kalung itu… berarti dia tidak bisa menjadi manusia… dia tidak bisa bersama…

"Jangan pikirkan kalung itu araso? Aku akan ada untukmu… mau kau vampire atau bukan, aku tetap mencintaimu…"

Kris tersenyum mendengar suara fluff itu.

Kalung itu pasti akan kembali…

**_Pasti._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

***OVER***


End file.
